Genesis
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: An angel falls from the heavens with the intent to put an end to Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny's plans for Harry and help the Potter scion become the man he's meant to be.
1. Genesis

Genesis

OC/Harry Potter/ Tonks /Hermione

Rated M for strong language, sex, bloody violence

Summary: An angel falls from the heavens with the intent to put an end to Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny's plans for Harry and help the Potter scion become the man he's meant to be.

**Number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey **

Harry lay on the ruined bed in the smallest bedroom tears threatening to spill over as the he remembered the Department of Mysteries fiasco and the result Sirius's death and Harry getting sent to 'prison', the silence was shattered as Uncle Vernon bellowed

"BOY GET DOWN HERE"

Harry leapt off the bed as if a red hot poker had branded him and nervously made his way downstairs

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon" he said cringing as his cousin Dudley who was wider than he was tall waddled past pusing to punch the young wizard in the kidneys Harry lurched forward and was greeted by the ham like fist of Vernon, Petunia got the video camera and proceeded to record her nephew's vicious beating unaware that fate was about to step in.

**Twenty Miles Outside Surrey **

In a large open space a blinding light appeared and in the centre of that a well built man with tattoos on his arms, chest and back, black hair bright blue eyes with crimson irises glared up at the sky and growled,

"Son of a bitch that bloody hurt" I got up slowly then stretched the kinks out of my arms and legs I turned and started jogging down the street I was aware that I was being followed but put it at the back of my mind to sort out later right now my mission objective was to protect Harry Potter.

**Number 4**

Harry screamed as the beating intensified Petunia cackling like a witch in the background

"Kick him, bite him, make the freak suffer" she said not noticing the front door open and a figure enter Harry did and despite the pain he was in smiled, Vernon and Dudley understood this as defiance and continued until Petunia's eyes widened in horror as she felt the cold adamantium blade against her neck.

**Outside Number 4**

I arrived at my destination and paused before hearing the screams inside I opened the door and stealthily approached the woman whose back was towards me I unsheathed one of my daggers and pressed the razor sharp point against her neck then hissed

"Tell them to back off or your soul will be taking a one way ticket to Hell even if you don't you're going to die anyway "

"Vernon, Dudley leave the fre- I mean Harry alone" she said a little fearfully as I held her at blade point and as I walked past Harry I kneeled down and said

"These people will never hurt you again"

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I am an angel sent from the heavens by your parents and godfather"

"You freak" Vernon snarled and I smashed my fist into his face the large man screamed in agony and tried to flee from my wrath but was not very sucesseful as I pursued him down the hall towards the lounge I kicked Dudley in the head knocking him out cold Petunia screamed as her precious son fell heavily on his back Harry scrambled out the way and followed me Vernon tried to call the police but I shattered the phone with my bare hand little bits of plastic embedded themselves into his hand making the large man scream again and as I was about to send this piece of scum's soul straight to hell Harry spoke

"What did I ever do to you huh all I wanted was to be loved by my mother's supposed family but all I ever got was nothing but contempt, anger and hate all because I am a wizard"

Vernon flinched and attempted to stand up but due to my ass kicking he slumped against the wall then said well begged

"Please have mercy"

I raised an eye-brow the replied

"Sorry all out of mercy" then I slammed my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart which I crushed in an iron grip behind me Dudley stirred weakly I turned back and placed hands on his skull and absorbed all his sins

"Dudley Dursley you are free to live your life as you see fit and this is your second chance do not screw up or I will take your soul and you will join your parents in hell"

Petunia attempted to redeem herself by praying to God

"Sorry God ain't listening please leave a messgae" I mocked her then with blinding speed I ripped her heart out and again crushed it

"Join your husband in hell and suffer for an eternity" I intoned coldly

"Harry" I said

"Yeah ?" the raven haired teen replied

"Albus Dumbledore isn't who you think he is neither are Molly,Ron and Ginny Weasley"

"What are you talking about?"

"The three of them have this plan to kill you after you defeat Voldemort and take your immense fortune among themselves"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled then winced as pain tore through him I waved my hand over him and incidentley repairing his eyes the glasses vanished and Harry blinked in surprise

"How did you-?" he asked

I smiled "You look better without glasses"

Harry paused at my compliment then blushed as his improved eyes locked on my chest I smirked then cleared my throat.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore's Office**

The aged headmaster looked up at the instruments monitoring Privet drive went into overdrive

"What is going on with that damnable boy?" he asked out loud then send out an emergency message to the Order of the Phoenix shortly afterwards about twenty people entered the last of whom was a pink haired, violet eyed heart shaped faced woman of about twent three years of age

"Ah Nymphadora" Dumbledore said then paused as the woman growled

"Don't call me that!"

"Ah forgive an old man his mistakes" Dumbledore replied his blue eyes twinkling like stars

"Not going to happen" Tonks snapped then sat down at the furthest chair away from the old man

"What's going on Albus ?" a red headed woman asked in an overly loud voice

"It appears Harry is in trouble"

"What again" Snape snarked

"Shut it you greasy old bat" Remus said his temper all ready on edge due to the full moon in a few days time

Snape was about to reply but was silenced from a look from Dumbledore

"Now I know that some of you feel strongly against me placing Harry there-" shorts of derision met his words "but I believe him to be safe there"

Tonks was only mildly paying attention her temper flaring

"Are you fucking kidding me" she shouted " I disagreed from the start but you don't listen to anyone but yourself I knew what those people were capable of the first time I layed my eyes on them and I have seen the proof with my own eyes so I have had enough of this bullshit I am done with you lot"

Dumbledore was about to pull his wand out and silence the young woman but apparently was as fast as he used to be because Tonks snarled

"Don't you try it old man" she stormed out the room.


	2. A New Start

A New Start

Harry and I had just stepped out the door of Number Four when a series of pops sounded and a group of people appeared

"Harry what is going on and who is this?" Dumbledore asked as I stepped forward

"My name is Alexandria and I am taking Harry away from here for good" I stated coldly

"I'm sorry you can't do that" Dumbledore replied

"Says who?" Harry asked

"I do" the aged Headmaster replied a smirk on his face

"Yeah I think my friend might have a problem with that considering the fact that I would be dead had she not saved my life"

"What are you lying about now Potter" Snape sneered then recoiled as I moved forward at speed

"Severus Snape you are guilty of mind-raping Lord Potter, two hundred counts of statutory rape of underage minors repeated uses of the Unforgivable Curses specifically the Imperio and Cruciatus Curse also attempted rape of the now deceased Lily nee Evans Potter and also partly responsible for the murder of Sirius Orion Black-whom I might add was innocent of all the supposed crimes he committed-"

Dumbledore paled visibly then attempted to steer the conversation back on track but unfortunately the man bat fired off Sectumsempra or was about to had one of the group not fired a disarming spell and stunned him.

"Tonks" cried several voices

"What?" she asked innocently

"What did you do that for?" Dumbledore asked

"You knew what he was and yet you allowed him to teach me, Harry,Hermione and thousands of others" Tonks spat venomously

"He was a valued spy all he did was to ensure his cover wasn't blown" Dumbledore replied

"Bullshit" Harry said "and not only is he the worst teacher I've ever had he and the goddamn Slytherins sabotage our potions then gives out dententions to me, Hermione,Neville,Luna and anyone else that's associated with me"

Tonks was watching Harry literally give the old man a verbal dressing down and she had to smile slightly

"Is all this true" she asked and Harry nodded rapidly.

Molly was building up a head of steam and was about to speak when I suddenly glared at her she recoiled and kept her mouth closed.

Snape stirred groggily and tried to make a run for it but I grabbed him by the throat and spoke in a voice that could shatter ice

"Severus Snape you are setenced to Hell for an eternity and by the way Lily and James begged me to give them time with you as does Sirius" with that I ripped out his heart the assembled group recoiled in horror as Snape's lifeless body fell to the floor Tonks was watching my every move with awe.

Harry smiled viciously "that's what you get for fucking with me" Tonks had made her way over to us and stated

"I'm done with you lot and will help Harry defeat Voldemort"

"So now you're choosing to stand with an obviously dark creature who murders an innocent man in cold blood?" Molly shouted

I growled "Can a dark creature do this" I winced as my snow white wings burst from my back and spread out and wrapped around Tonks and Harry

"What sort of creature are you?" Dumbledore asked

"I am a angel"

"And your purpose with Harry"

"To protect him from the lot of you who seek to kill him and take what's rightfully his"

"Oh you mean the fact that Dumbledore paid us to spy on you" Ron yelled despite his mother's warnings to shut up

"What?" gasped Hermione from beside Kingsley who also was in shock at this revelation "you were paid to spy on Harry all for money?"

"Yes mudblood I was why should a filthy half-blood get everything" Ron spat.

Harry was twitching in anger while Ron was speaking Tonks was also in a state of shock

"I'm done with you Ron in fact WE ARE DONE" she said gesturing between herself and the lanky redhead who then pulled out hisw wand and was about to fire off a curse when I leapt in between them and backhanded the idiot across the face knocking him out instantly

"How dare you" screamed Molly

"She was well within her rights to do that considering what she could've done" Tonks retorted angrily "and I strongly suggest you shut the fuck up or you'll end up like Snivellus over there"

"Thank you" Hemione said to me I smiled in acceptance then glared at the assembled group as if daring them to try anything two people also left Dumbledore's side Harry cracked a broad grin as he realized that the twins had joined us

"We are-"

"Done with you-"

"And we stand with Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Alexandria" they said together

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

I had just found a room to call my own when I heard a soft knock on my door

"Come in" I said the door opened and Harry stood there

"Is this a bad time?" the young teen asked

"No, why what's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to thank you for saving my life today"

"Harry it was no problem" I replied a smile on my lips

"I know it wasn't but I just wanted to thank you"

"No worries Harry"

"Goodnight Alexandria"

"Call me Alex and yes goodnight Harry"

Tonks was just about to knock on my door when I spoke

"What do you want? "

"How did you know I was there?" the shocked Metamorph asked in surprise

I tapped my nose "stronger sense of smell and the fact that you are highly aroused was of no help."

Tonks blushed brightly then proceeded to shift around uncomfortably for awhile until I asked

"What do you need now hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me" Tonks said bluntly

"What?" I replied raising my eyebrow

"You heard me"

"I know I did but I am currently trying to figure out why said that to me?"

"Can we just fuck and sort this out in the morning"

I wasn't about to argue Tonks leapt into my arms and locking her lips around mine we collapsed onto my bed and the world faded to black.


End file.
